Auseinander
by Kentang Jamur
Summary: Pertemuan kembali setelah sekian tahun berlalu, Sasuke pada akhirnya menghentikan apa yang belum ia mulai. SasuHina berdasarkan RP yang dilakukan Kentang dan Jamur. Untuk SasuHina Days Love 2016: Color.


**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**.  Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka. Ditulis berdasarkan _role playing_ yang dilakukan **Kentang** dan **Jamur** dengan beberapa perubahan, kemudian diketik kembali menjadi sebuah fanfiksi kolaborasi.

* * *

 **A** U **S** E **I** N **A** N **D** E **R**

{ **Eternal** Dream **Chowz** dan **Kenzeira** }

 **Didedikasikan untuk SasuHina Days Love 2016**

 **Color: Sephia**

* * *

Sasuke melihat Hinata, berdiri tak jauh.

Sejak menerima undangan reuni dari SMA, ia tahu ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Sudah berapa tahun semuanya berlalu? Sasuke bahkan lupa menghitung waktu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali … seperti ribuan abad telah berlalu, zaman-zaman melesat cepat dan berganti. Seakan menanti bulan jatuh memeluk bumi. Dinanti-nanti namun di sisi lain dia tahu akan bagaimana hasilnya.

Hinata semakin cantik saja, semakin jauh dan tak terjangkau. Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan. Hari ini adalah penentuannya—adalah akhir dari segalanya, meski ia dan Hinata tidak pernah mengawali apa pun. Dengan langkah tegas, ia menghampiri perempuan itu. Ketika jaraknya semakin dekat, Hinata menyadari keberadaannya. Sepasang mata ametis memesona itu memandang terkejut namun juga tersirat tanya.

"Apa kabar, Hinata?"

Hinata berjengit. Tatapannya tampak heran. Tidak tahu kenapa, Hinata kesulitan menjawab. Barangkali karena dia bingung—atau terlalu terkejut, tidak menyana Sasuke akan menghampiri dengan keyakinan penuh. Sasuke sendiri menyadari reaksi Hinata. Akhirnya Sasuke mengulas senyum, meski agaknya terlihat ganjil dan tidak benar.

"Aku dengar kau sudah menerbitkan novel. Selamat ya."

Jelas sekali tertangkap mata, rona kemerahan di kedua pipi perempuan cantik tersebut. Sudah lama ini Sasuke mengetahui apa yang selalu dikerjakan Hinata (dan apa yang diimpikannya). Dalam kenangan kilas-balik, teringat ekspresi serius Hinata ketika perempuan itu menulis sesuatu di buku hariannya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke lupa, itu merupakan saat di mana ia mulai menyadari bahwa ternyata Hinata telah menarik atensinya sedemikian rupa.

* * *

" _Lelaki itu pergi. Perempuan itu juga pergi. Mereka pergi ke arah berlawanan."_

 _Hinata tersentak, refleks menutup buku hariannya. "S-Sasuke-san!"_

 _"Apa yang sedang coba kau tulis itu, aku ingin tahu."_

" _I-Ini bukan apa-apa."_

" _Cerpen? Novel? Atau … fiksi penggemar?"_

 _Bibir tipis kemerahan yang sedikit basah itu mulai terbuka, memberikan jawaban yang nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi Sasuke mendengarnya. Selalu. Lantas bayangan mengenai hari itu terus berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya, terus, terus. Seakan tak ada jeda, tak ada henti. Sewarna sepia yang menggambarkan betapa masa lalu terasa begitu dekat._

 _Sepasang mata indah dengan bulu mata lentik, rambut sewarna indigo … lantas bibir itu._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tahu dia telah jatuh cinta._

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau mengetahuinya, tapi … terima kasih." Hinata memandangnya. Sasuke tertegun. Bagaimana tidak, perempuan itu tidak pernah mampu menatap mata siapapun, tidak bahkan sepupunya sendiri. Mata cantik tersebut terus memandang ke bawah, seakan tanah yang dia pijaki lebih menarik untuk dipandang—atau memang hanya itu yang bisa dia pandangi karena ketidak-mampuannya bersosialisasi. Tapi lantas semua itu menyadarkan Sasuke, bahwa segalanya terjadi di masa lalu. Waktu membuat orang-orang berubah. Barangkali sekarang ini Hinata sudah menjadi perempuan yang sama sekali berbeda.

Dan barangkali, yang membuat perubahan dalam diri Hinata tidak hanya waktu, tapi juga orang lain. Lelaki lain yang entah siapa namanya. Meneguk ludah, Sasuke bertanya ragu-ragu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Hinata, andai bisa. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin selamanya bisu. Reuni ini merupakan kesempatan yang tidak mungkin datang dua kali. Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang akan menjadi konsekuensinya.

"Kudengar kau akan menikah. Benarkah demikian?"

Wajah Hinata berubah pucat pasi. Ada tawa tertahan di tenggorokan, lalu tawa itu pada akhirnya terdengar juga—renyah, namun samar-samar seperti merintih. "Aku ingin sekali menjawab bahwa kabar itu sama sekali tidak benar."

Hinata ingin menjawab apa yang Sasuke ingin dengarkan. Pernikahan, perjodohan, semuanya tidaklah benar. Tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sasuke tidak ingin menyela, maka ia membiarkan Hinata kembali bicara, menjelaskan kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya.

"Orangtuaku mendesakku untuk menikah." Ada senyuman kecut terpatri di wajah. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku masih ingin bebas tanpa terikat."

Sasuke terenyuh. Pada akhirnya apa yang ingin ia dengar tidak akan pernah ia dengar. Jawaban semacam itu sudah sedemikian jelas. Hinata akan menikah, tak peduli ingin atau tidak. Hinata masih ingin menikmati kebebasannya—kesendiriannya, tidak mau diikat dalam status pernikahan. Namun pernikahan sudah menanti di depan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

 _Bagaimana kalau terikat denganku?_

Sasuke tahu ia tidak bisa bicara begitu. Andaikan ia mengatakannya, itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Hinata tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menerima tawarannya untuk mengawali suatu hubungan, terlebih mereka tidak pernah bertukar kontak sesaat setelah kelulusan. Bahkan mereka tidak bicara begitu banyak, tidak berinteraksi begitu sering ketika SMA. Semuanya seakan menguap. Sasuke pikir begitu; perlahan, waktu membuat perasaannya menguap. Tapi ternyata tidak, tidak barang sedikit pun.

Lagi pula, ia sudah memantapkan hati jauh-jauh hari. Akan jadi seperti apa?

Tidak akan menjadi apa-apa. Tidak bahkan mengawalinya dengan pertemanan. Kesempatan sudah terbuang sejak lama. Sasuke hilang akal. Akhirnya ia tidak mampu menanggapi. Hinata mengetahuinya. Kebisuan yang mendadak menguasai keadaan.

"Sasuke-san?"

Suara lembut Hinata kembali membawanya pada kenyataan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah mendapat kejelasan. Linglung, Sasuke memandang Hinata. Inilah akhirnya. Beginilah semua kesia-siaan ini berakhir—tidak mengawali apa-apa, tiba-tiba sudah mencapai batas begini. Apa yang selama ini dia lakukan? Sasuke ingin meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ia hanya seorang pengecut yang jatuh cinta, tidak mampu mengutarakan perasaan bahkan setelah sekian tahun semua berlalu—sekian tahun yang akhirnya membawa ia pada satu kesimpulan:

Tidak akan ada cinta yang terjalin kalau kau hanya diam dan berharap.

Tak tahu dorongan dari mana, ia mengatakan kalimat yang tampaknya tak masuk akal. "Hinata … aku harap kau bahagia dengan setiap pilihan dalam hidupmu."

 _Sebab, aku bukan salah satu dari pilihan itu._

Sasuke melihat keterkejutan di muka Hinata atas apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Sasuke sudah tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal, tidak meski itu membicarakan hal-hal sepele atau mengenai novel seri yang tengah dikerjakan Hinata. Sasuke tahu dia tidak lagi mampu mendengar suara lembut perempuan itu—atau memandang wajah cantiknya, bulu mata lentiknya serta bibir kemerahan yang mengilat karena _lip gloss_.

Sasuke paham benar, klimaks sudah datang. Ia hanya perlu pergi dan meninggalkan perasaannya, meninggalkan Hinata, meninggalkan segenap kenangan yang perlahan mengabur disapu waktu. Dan itulah yang memang ia lakukan. Permisi. Pergi. Tak perlu menoleh lagi.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Hinata memandang sendu punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Hinata berbalik dan ikut pergi. Keduanya sama-sama pergi, seperti apa yang pernah ia tulis dalam buku harian:

Lelaki itu pergi. Perempuan itu juga pergi. Mereka pergi ke arah berlawanan.[]

* * *

 **10:16 AM – 26 September 2016**

 **[Kentang:** Hai, sebiji kentang datang untuk perkenalan. :) Sebenarnya kontribusi saya dalam ff ini hanya sedikit, hahaha~ apa mau dikata saya tidak bisa bantu ngetik dan yang penting *saya receh*. B) /pose/ Selamat menikmati hasil RP kami berdua ya~ Jangan salah fokus bayangin kami jadi SasuHina, jangan. :')) **]**

 **[Jamur:** percaya atau tidak, kolaborasi merupakan hal yang sulit dilakukan. Ada dua pikiran yang harus disatukan, ada satu misi yang harus didiskusikan demi pencapaian bersama, demi kepuasan bersama. Dari karya pertama, saya tahu banyak sekali hal yang harus diperbaiki, begitupula fanfiksi kedua ini. Tapi semoga kami semakin mahir lagi dalam hal kerjasama hingga terciptalah fanfiksi yang ditulis sepenuh hati oleh dua jiwa. **]**

 **Review maybe? C:**


End file.
